starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Defenders of Peace
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=14 | schrijver= Steward Lee | director= Bill Canterbury | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 24 januari 2009 | vorige= Jedi Crash | volgende= Trespass }} thumb|250px|Lok Durd geeft bevelen thumb|250px|Aayla Secura vs Battle Droids Defenders of Peace is de veertiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Republic forces in retreat! While rescuing General Aayla Secura fromcertain defeat, Anakin Skywalker has been seriously injured. After a narrow escape, our heroes crash-landed on the remote world of Maridun. Stranded, and with no way to contact the Republic, the Jedi receive medical aid from the peaceful Lurmen colonists. But even on this tiny planet, the war threatens to follow the Jedi.... Synopsis Anakin Skywalker is nog steeds herstellende van zijn verwondingen opgelopen tijdens de Battle of Quell. Wag Too heeft hem goed verzorgd maar Anakin moet nog wat rusten. Ondertussen rusten Bly en Rex uit. Bly merkt echter een C-9979 Lander op van de CIS en beseft dat hun rust over is. Tee Watt Kaa gaat als leider van de Lurmen de CIS bezoeken terwijl de Jedi het dorp verlaten. Hun aanwezigheid zou de Lurmen in gevaar kunnen brengen. Ahsoka vraagt de Lurmen om zich te verdedigen maar Watt Kaa weigert zijn principes op te geven. Hij is zelfs bereid om te sterven in een oorlog waarmee zij niets te maken hebben. General Lok Durd is de leider van deze CIS missie en verklaart meteen dat de Lurmen nu onder zijn controle vallen. Tee Watt Kaa wordt genegeerd en de Battle Droids halen het dorp overhoop om tot de vaststelling te komen dat er in het dorp geen gevaar valt op te merken. De Jedi moeten zich verborgen houden want ze weten dat hun aanwezigheid de Lurmen zou in gevaar brengen. Wag Too begrijpt het gedrag van de CIS niet en confronteert zijn vader met de vraag wat ze moeten doen. Watt Kaa eist dat de pacifistische visie wordt behouden maar Wag Too stuurt Tub, een verkenner, achter de Jedi aan om hen te volgen en hen te helpen om van Maridun te vluchten. Rex en Ahsoka kunnen het gedrag van de Lurmen maar niet vatten maar Anakin wil Maridun zo snel mogelijk verlaten. Hun aanwezigheid wordt echter opgemerkt door een Probe Droid van de CIS die hen gaat verraden. Na een achtervolging is het Aayla Secura die heel rustig blijft en de Droid verrast. Wanneer ze in één van de enorme bomen klimmen, zien ze een basis van de CIS en een Sheathipede-class Shuttle die Anakin wil stelen. De Jedi zijn getuige van de Defoliator, een nieuw wapen van Lok Durd dat al het organische leven kan vernietigen maar machines en Droids ongeschonden achterlaat. Via een AAT wordt een succesvolle test uitgevoerd. Dooku is tevreden met het resultaat wanneer hij Durd via een Hologram contacteert maar eist nu ook resultaten tegen levende wezens. Lok Durd zegt dat hij speciaal naar Maridun is gekomen omdat de Lurmen toch nooit tegenstand zouden bieden. Bly en Rex, die op verkenning waren gegaan, kunnen net ontkomen aan de impact van het wapen. Aayla redt het leven van Bly. Anakin wil de communicatie van de CIS uitschakelen, de Shuttle kapen en de Lurmen helpen. Ahsoka weet dat Tee Watt Kaa geen hulp gaat willen maar Anakin zegt dat hij niet zal toekijken terwijl er onschuldige slachtoffers vallen. Tub heeft ook het wapen gezien en zegt aan zijn Carrier Butterfly om Wag Too te waarschuwen. Tijdens de nacht slagen de Jedi en de Clone Commanders om de Shuttle te stelen en te vluchten naar het Lurmen dorp waar Tee Watt Kaa zoals voorspeld niet wil luisteren naar de vraag van zijn zoon, Wag Too, om zich te verdedigen tegen de CIS. Hun pacifisme heeft hun volk al eeuwen gediend en Watt Kaa wil daar geen verandering in brengen. Tegen zijn wil in beginnen de Jedi het dorp te barricaderen met de enorme zaden. De Jedi hebben een Shield Generator kunnen ontvreemden in de CIS basis die ze als bescherming wensen te gebruiken. Lok Durd komt met drie groepen Battle Droids en AATs naar het dorp afgezakt met het Defoliator wapen. Durd is verrast wanneer hij Jedi opmerkt in het dorp en beseft dat dit wel eens een korte weg naar promotie zou kunnen zijn. Wag Too vindt het jammer dat hij de Jedi niet mag steunen maar blijft het geloof van zijn volk trouw. Wanneer de CIS de Defoliator vuren, openen de Jedi het Energy Shield dat het vuur tegenhoudt. Durd beveelt zijn Droids om aan te vallen en Anakin, Ahsoka en Aayla gaan alle Droids te lijf terwijl Bly en Rex hen op afstand houden met Blastervuur. Durd zendt nog twee andere groepen Droids in het gevecht en de overmacht wordt te groot. De Jedi en de Clones moeten vluchten in het dorp. Anakin is ondertussen doorgebroken en wil de Defoliator vernietigen. Wanneer de Battle Droids de Lurmen bedreigen, verzamelt Wag Too een groep Lurmen die zijn mening delen. De Lurmen halen hun koorden boven en vangen een groep Battle Droids zodat de Jedi hen makkelijk kunnen overmeesteren. Tee Watt Kaa kijkt met spijt toe hoe de jonge Lurmen hun principes in de steek laten. Anakin heeft de Defoliator vernietigd en Lok Durd beseft dat hij moet vluchten. Anakin heft hem echter op met de Force en Durd wordt gevangen genomen. Tee Watt Kaa is nog steeds niet overtuigd dat de Jedi zijn volk hebben geholpen, in tegenstelling tot Wag Too. Watt Kaa betreurt de actie van de jonge Lurmen die misschien heel wat meer heeft gekost dan zij beseffen. Admiral Wullf Yularen blijkt de Jedi te hebben gevonden want drie Venator-class Star Destroyers verschijnen boven Maridun. Debuut *General Lok Durd *Tub *Defoliator *Pune Zingat *4724 *Burrfruit Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Jennifer Hale as Aayla Secura *Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers *Tom Kane as Narrator/Admiral Wullf Yularen *George Coe as Tee Watt Kaa *Alec Medlock as Wag Too *Matthew Wood as Battle Droids/Tactical Droid Bron *Jedi Crash op SW.com category:Televisie